A Certain Reckless Mission!
by RikuShima
Summary: A Crisis has occured! With the help of a few mysterious characters, Touma, Index, and the rest of the gang will need all the assistance they can get to take on this nearly impossible task!
1. Chapter 1

Summer has come to such a drastic ending. So many events shared between friends and laughs in the homes of family come to a close. The sound of birds chirping early in the mourn over Academy City. The sound of students pouring into the largest school building in the City. Soon a loud speaker could be heard announcing, "Attention all students! Attention all students! Report to the Theater Area for the welcome of our new group of exchange students." This was news to many of the students, but very few cared for more competition among Espers. The staff and students began to gather.

"Damnit! Why today of all days!? I'm already falling behind in two classes and ran out of food for the month! Now this!? Why me?" These shrieks of sorrow and complaint came from a young boy, one that seemed to be hikes away from the school. Striving to make it to the meeting or else having to face the penalties of tardiness. Kamijou Touma was this young boy, scroungy bodily figure, spiky black hair, and dressed in the garbs of the school he was attending. Never a good day, always worse than the last. Coming in close behind him was a young girl, seeming to dash past him with large blue sparks around her, when passing him he could feel the jolts running through his spin for a few moments. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one who slept in..."

"Shut up idiot! If you keep talking you'll be just as canned!" She zoomed past him with that phrase. Her abilities as an Esper allow her such incredible speed, Manipulation of Electricity. This girl was, Misaka Mikoto, a very close friend of Touma's. She was a rather short girl, sporting a short skirt, a vest and perfectly taken care of short brown hair. Gaining quickly behind her, Touma was highly determined as well to make it on time, they both dashed at full speed towards the part dome-like building inside of the school.

Much to neither surprise, both of them made it as most of the students were already being introduced and left the podium after they had announced themselves. There were two students left in the neatly folded chairs. One of them decided to raise from the chair slowly, and lazily approaching the microphone with a large cheesy grin across his lips, He wore a blue opened up fur collared coat, black pants and boots that matched the same tint as the coat that ran up his ankle, bright yellow hair and a set of headphones just sitting on his neck . "Hello everybody! Raiku Kamino, I've come from Kunui South High School! This is a nice place you all got here. Women are nice, buildings are amazing. I want to give you a proper greeting from our home!" He raised his fist and caused a large uproar in the students from his Academy which brought a large amount of strange looks. Some of the remaining students gave him a large round of applauds as he progressed off the stage. Mikoto raised an eye at him, and shook her head, "Is that really one of the students that will be attending in our city? Please." She spoke in ill to that student. Touma was holding his stomach and sobbing against the nearby wall. "All of the food... Index just had to clear out the last of the fridge..."

The next student took this chance to walk up to the microphone. His expression seemed to be more stern and straight forward than the last, as if his will was steeled for this moment and he was already prepared. Gripping the handle on the microphone he spoke in a calmed tone, gazing out on the crowd with his brown eyes. His long black hair slipping down to his lower back, with the most unusual get up. A shirt that seemed to look of something like a military official with a single sleeve, the exposed arm wrapped in straps. Sleek pants that match the rest of the attire. His lips parted slowly, in one of the calmest tones but welcoming, the boy spoke.

"I apologize for the behavior of my fellow classmate. It has come to be seen that not all of us have the best behavioral habits in the face of the public. Allow me to correct this misconception. I am the Student Representative of Kunui High, Kaito Shikima. We hope to achieve a large amount of success with this project in uniting and sharing cultures between the school systems. I hope you'll all welcome us with open arms. Us students welcome any questions you might have for us about our daily lives in the school. Thank you for your time."

With a kind bow, Kaito exited the stage. The entire teacher and staff stood and clapped, soon following a large amount of the students. They seemed pleased with his polite display and rewarded him. "Well at least some of them seem to have some kind of home training." Mikoto answered in a more impressed tone, but of course Touma only glared down at her for her judgment and walked away at the sound of the bell ringing. He ran into another students as they all lined up to watch the students from Kunui. Touma stood beside that student, eyeing them all as they walked by. The two students, Raiku and Kaito soon came to pass Touma, Raiku had his hands casually behind his head with the cheesiest grin across his face, followed by Kaito who caught Touma's gaze quickly and softly whispered upon passing him, "Imagine Breaker..." Touma's eyes flashed open in shock, frozen.

'H-how the hell... How does he...' His body was shaking now, could he be another threat? Is he another individual that are after Index and somehow caught the intelligence on his ability? This frightened Touma, as he brought himself back in the crowd and over to Mikoto. "Where did you run off to? I was almost lost in this crowd." She looked at him in an irritated manner, but soon changed at the look on his face. "Touma? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Touma had too many questions running through his head to answer this. The next bell rang and he mixed into the crowd once again without a word to Mikoto. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity and went about her day as well, figuring he'd talk to her later about it if need be.

Entering his classroom, he could hear his two friends in their usual seats raising their hands and welcoming him to the side of the classroom. His head turning, he could see his teacher writing on the chalkboard, "Morning Komoe-Sensei." The sound of chalk scratching the board stopped as the small bodied, pink-haired teacher turned to smile at her student, "Good day Touma-san!" She waved to him, and saw his face. Hurrying over to him, "Do you need to step out and talk? You aren't looking well." Touma shook his head and just shuffled off to his seat, much deeper in thought than expected. Komoe's eyes teared up a bit, as she felt ignored. "No need to be so cold." The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

Komoe returned to her position at the board, facing the class. "Alright everyone. If you'll please take your seats, we can begin." Back at side of the class, Touma took his eyes to the window as usual, gazing out in thought as he barely listened to Komoe. "Class, will you please give me your attention to welcome the newest additions to our classroom?" The door slid open, three sets of footsteps could be heard coming inside of the class and following were some very familiar voices. "Very pleased to meet you all." "Sup' everyone!" Touma's eyes flashed open. It was just as he'd suspected from the voices, Kaito and Raiku. 'Of all classes... Mine... Damnit.'

"Can you both please tell us a little about yourselves?" Komoe asked them politely, as she bared the brightest smiles. Touma was too shocked to do anything else but grit his teeth and subtly glare, patiently trying to hold back his fear, curiosity, and rage for this matter.

Raiku stepped forward first, "I was Head of the Choir and Martial Arts club back at Kunui, took us to some of most interesting places around Japan. I'm also a habitual skater and part time Magician!" He said flicking his wrist with a snap and making a rose appear in his hand. "Ta da!" He said excited, as the only one who was excited about it was Komoe who was reaching for the flower, "It's so pretty!" Raiku laughed, passing the rose to her, "Jeez... Tough crowd."

The next to step up to the pedestal, "I've introduced myself properly to you all. Some of my hobbies. I've been one to play the piano in the Choir with Raiku. In addition, the Student Representative and the Head of the Culinary Club." The class was now riddled with interested looks. This made Raiku glare at his fellow classmate, "Always trying to upstage me." Kaito turned back returning the glare with a grin, "Only telling the truth, slacker." They both now bared smirks and faced the class again. "You may both take your seats now and the lesson shall commence." Kaito and Raiku both went down the same lane of seats and sat beside one another, they seemed to be rather close to Touma, as if it was planned.

Touma's eyes didn't leave them for a moment, inspecting them but trying not to make it obvious that he was. His arm clenched, the arm that held the power known as Imagine Breaker, an ability that gave him the power to cancel out extraordinary abilities with a mere touch. He prepared it for the worst kind of situation. "Do you have a pen?" Kaito spoke to Touma with a friendly tone. Touma blinked softly, and tried not to stir any issues inside of the classroom.

He reached into his pocket with a sigh and stopped for a moment "Uhh..." As he slowly pulled his hand from his pocket, he raised it and let out a shriek, "Really!? It had to explode in my pocket !? I just got these cleaned. Just my luck..." Touma's eyes seemed to water in despair. "Touma! You'll be facing detention if you ignore my lessons." Komoe said as she pointed her chalk and him, turning back and pouting.

Touma just sighed and reached for the pencil that was in the opposite pocket, passing it over to him. "Thank you." Kaito said, taking out a small notepad and beginning to scribble down on the pad. Touma kept his eyes forward and fist clenched. His will and body unshaken from his experience dealing with such a wide variety of Espers and Sorcerers. Kaito slips a note back with the pencil and turns his head to Komoe.

Touma picked up the note and browsed the contents of the letter. "Meet us in Central Square tonight... You'll get answers." Touma kept his eyes on the note contently, he wanted those answers. Why did they know about the Imagine Breaker? How did they know he was the possessor of it? These were critical points to be aware of.

As the day progressed on, Touma didn't say a word to either of the new students that called him out and thought over and over how he'd approach the situation as he walked home. "Hey! Why'd you just walk away earlier? What's the matter with you?" The sound of Mikoto next to him made him snap his neck towards her, 'I don't want her involved in this. I don't know how dangerous these people are.' Touma yawned softly, "I was super hungry... Almost sick actually. No need to worry. I'm sure Index followed that note I gave her on groceries." He grinned widely, trying to play off his worry.

Mikoto just angrily looked at him, and turned her head walking with him, "Whatever. Just don't act like a dope about it. You could have told me that." She said to him with bit of sting in hr voice. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm heading home. I'll see you around." Touma parted ways with her after they'd reached a certain point. Mikoto split off after standing there a few seconds to watch him.

Much later. Touma strolled around the town for a while trying to pass the time until the meeting was supposed to go off. His head all over the place, wondering what would be the next move. "I don't want to worry Index... She can't know what I'm going to do." Touma closed his palm roughly and began to dash off towards the town square, the sun slowly setting on the day.

His shoes clicked against the cold stone, the area was clear of normal civilians. Touma searched the area for a few moments, his heart skipping beats by the second. A strange yet peculiar sound could be heard, "So you came. Nice." The sound getting closer and closer. Touma's eyes dashed over to see Raiku rolling towards him on a skateboard with his hands casually in his pocket, and a grin across his lips. Close behind, Kaito followed him with one hand in his pocket and a book in the other. "Welcome. I'm glad you humbly accepted our invitation." Kaito said shutting his book.

Raiku rolled around Touma for a moment on his body, his lips keeping the same grin and proceeding to rolling back beside Kaito. "Let's get down to business." Raiku glanced over Kaito with a nod, which was returned with another. Raiku kicked off his board, balancing it off the top of his foot and launching it at Touma swiftly. The attack was so sudden that Touma barely had any time to respond to the board being sent at him. His arms lifted up and protected him by smacking it out of the way as quickly as he could. Soon after Touma could see Raiku himself already dashed towards him with a large amount of crimson colored electricity surrounding his body. Raiku's fist connected with Touma's jaw and sent him flying towards one of the walls close to a building.

Raiku grinned as he stood there cracking away at his knuckles which caused electricity to flash off his fist. "Is that the best you got Imagine Breaker?". Touma wasn't prepared for that kind of assault. "W-what the hell? Sorcerers? They hadn't released their magic names... So that means..." Raiku instantly flashed in front of Touma with a large amount of the same light surrounding his being, "That's right. Espers." His leg rose above Touma's head and grinned, "Spark Drop!" A large portion of the lightning channeled to his foot and slammed down towards Touma. His arm reacted and grabbed onto Raiku's foot and instantly disbursed the lightning. Raiku's eye flashed open as Touma's other fist quickly collided with his chin and knocked him back.

Kaito's gaze was locked completely on this event now, studying the reaction to the kick. "So... You are the true wielder." Shortly after, he closed his book and walked closer. Touma tried to back up but was met with the wall. "You know, that didn't feel too good." Raiku said, rubbing the edge of his chin and grinning. The two individuals were now side by side, eyeing down Touma.

"Are you going to tell me why you're attacking me!? I've done nothing to you bastards!" Raiku shook his head, snicking softly with a shrug, "Man that is some cruel name calling." "Indeed. I think he should see the true sting of those words." Kaito said, crossing his arms over his chest . Raiku nodded and cracked his fingers, channeling another large stream of lighting and flung his wrist, "Chain Lightning!" The large burst of concentrated energy was flung in an odd direct, snaking around the air in several points in the air, with a constant movement until it finally stuck down at Touma.

In a quick movement, Touma caught the lightning and struggled to hold it off, until he clenched his fist and canceled it. "You must have some purpose for this. Just tell me something!" Touma panted softly, having being slightly winded after holding off such a fierce attack. In his mind, it only reminded him of the times he'd have to withstand the strikes from Mikoto.

Kaito's eyes squinted as he took an lowered position and dashed forward, "Raiku!" "Right!" They said in a back and forth, as Raiku raised his hand and took hold of another Chain Lightning. He tossed it in the direction of Touma and Kaito. Touma quickly rose his hand in preparation. Kaito took hold of the lightning with much easy, and caused it to surge stronger. This made Touma's eyes burst wide in surprise, suddenly the lightning was sent directly into his Touma's palm. A loud sound of pure pain surged through Touma as he was flung back onto the ground.

Silence grew between them, Touma was stunned in fear. 'Why didn't Imagine Breaker work?' He asked himself over and over inside of his head. This was one of the most frightening encounters he'd ever faced in his life. "H-how...?"

The two attackers walked closer to him. Their eyes gazing down at him, one with a grin and another with a stern expression. "Do you understand the weight of the situation now? Do you, Imagine Breaker?" Kaito said. Touma gritted his teeth roughly in anger. His fist clenched. 'Damnit... Damnit! I can't die now... I can't!' He tried to raised himself and tried to send his fist at Kaito, which was countered by a duck and was then caught by Raiku. Kaito pushed his fist into Touma's gut and knocked him into the wall. 'Shit...'

"Pick him up. We've got work to do." Kaito said to Raiku, as he turned away and began to walk. "Jeez... Leaving me with the hard work. You're no fair, you know that right?" Raiku picked up the almost unconscious Touma and placed him over his shoulder, beginning to follow after Kaito. 'Is this... good boy... Index..? Mikoto..? Komoe-Sensei..? Everyone...' Touma's eyes shut slowly.

Soon after the departure of the group, an explosion sounded off around Kaito. A very large scale, green flamed explosion. "What the hell? Kaito!" Raiku took a quick jump back and searched around for the attacker. "Haha! Just what we were looking for! You've slipped Agents!"

Raiku looked over at Touma, seeing he was resting over his shoulder. "I can't fight with this fool on my shoulder!" Raiku placed his skateboard down and put Touma on the top of it, kicking it to the side and rolling him away and into a bush. "Now that this is over... Come on out coward!" flicking his wrists, lightning surged around his palms.

"Well, considering you asked ever so nicely!" A quick burst of fire crashed down next to Raiku, which made him fly back and crash into a tree. A demonic laughter came from the position that the strike fell. "I see you can't take a hit. Just like your buddy over there hehehe!" Out of another burst of green flames, came the figure. A large clunky looking beast, with large burning plates over it's forearms glares past it's cinder. It's eyes were of a blue coloring and it looked as if it bared scales all across it's body, almost like some form of lizard, with a tail to complete the set.

"What in the living hell..." Raiku rose from the tree, and tried to understand the creature before him, it was monstrous. He glared at the beast, then sported a large grin with a bit of chuckling. "What the hell is so funny? If you dare try and mock me for my newly hatched form, I'll burn you as well!" The creature soon flung one of the flames on it's plate towards Raiku and creature another large ember around him.

Raiku sent electricity through muscles in his legs, dashed just out of the way of the flames and standing by the large pile of flames where Kaito was. "You think it'd be that easy? Surely if you know our alias, you MUST know of our reputation." Soon after his little saying, the flames dispelled spread out, "You got to be kidding me!"

In the middle of the scorched earth were two large, red spiked shields with an elegant gold trimming, the middle of them were an angel with it's hands crossed over the chest and hair flowing into the gold tripping. "So troublesome... You almost ruined my clothes." Rising from the shielded barrier was Kaito, the edges of his clothing giving off large burns. "I'd send you the tailor bill but too bad..."

As he tossed the shields up, they turned back and reshaped into a large black and red spear, that hair a bladed cross at the very top, made of gold. The pole of the blade made of silver with red tints here and there, Kaito finished, "too bad... you'll be burning in hell!" The beast was shocked at the remark and raised it's shields. This caused Kaito to rush it and swiftly jab the tip of the blade at the beast in a furious rush and thrusts. "Raiku!"

The two weren't expecting this assault but acted as trained, Raiku dashed around the best and smacked his fists together, and jabbed into the beast's side with incredible speeds, "See ya!" Releasing a large burst of electricity, the area filled with the crimson colored energy as the beast was soon repelled by the sheer force of the impact when Raiku send the electricity into the muscles of his arm.

Soon the beast was rag dolled across the square and crashed into a pile of garbage. "You... you damned Espers! In the name of the Du'iel!" The beast covered itself in the flames of it's shield and launched himself at the two. They broke away from their combination and soon felt the flames spreading around them in large bursts.

"Not again!" Kaito quickly whipped his spear around him in a spinning motion and fan the flames away as he remained airborne and escaped the attack. Raiku simply pushed off the ground as quickly as he could and caught his balance by magnetizing his arm to a nearby pole and holding onto it. "That the best you got?" Raiku said with a serious tone, this was never a good thing to see in battle and Kaito noticed that.

"My, my. Dear friend are you about ready to wrap this up?" Kaito said with the cheekiest of grins across his lips as he was standing on the of the cross blades of his spear, with the main blade in the ground. Raiku nodded as he cracked his knuckles, glaring at the burning ball.

"You two are causing more trouble than you're supposed to! Just hand over the Imagine Breaker and maybe I'll only roast you over a spit! Hahaha!" The beast was cocky. His flames were beginning to burn multiple places in the area as his ego rose.

Raiku and Kaito quickly took their positions once again at one another sides. "You see, you repulsive degenerate. You must have only been given the clip notes on us." Kaito spoke with such a tone that was looking down on the beast with an obviously cocky tone. This enraged the beast to the point where the flames were beginning to tower.

"Raiku... We have to finish this now... We can't have civilian's getting mixed up in th-" "Shut up... I know the drill." Raiku stood behind Kaito and closed his eyes, taking in large deep breaths. Kaito nodded, "Not too much. His shell is pretty damned hard... Just enough to pierce it." Raiku nodded as a large stream of crimson lightning shot down from the sky and into his right palm. The beast's tower of flames soon swirled and manifested itself into the shape of a green dragon and was ready to rush them again.

"The bow that many have failed the wield. The trial passed from man to man, none stronger than the other. The weapon only held by a hero and the one that claimed the maiden in origin! Odyssey's Sniper!" Kaito raised his hand as a blade void opened up and formed into very large bow that fell into his hand. The color scheme was the arm as the speak, the edges golden but ridged spiked holster-like shape at the center.

Raiku took hold of the spear that was placed next to his companion and channeled a large mount of electricity into it. "The mighty skewer that took down a nation in a night. Sparking a revolutionary hell!" Raiku pressed the arrow into the mechanism of the bow as Kaito crouched down and took hold of the bow's grips on the side. The size itself would be too much for a normal man to wield properly. It ranged around the length of Kaito's body.

As the two positioned themselves, the beast launched it's flame, in attempt to stop them. Raiku quickly grabbed the end of the spear and drew it back on the bow's string and locked it into place on the metal piece at the center. "Eat this! Lightning bolt Smite!" Raiku quickly took an under handed punch and sent it at the base of the spear and pushed all the lightning inside of his hand and repeated it into the weapon and launched it from the mechanism.

The spear bolted out of the weapon and flew like a soaring arrow past the flames and just charged at the beast, "NO! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!" As he tried to cover his body quickly. This defense was a failure, and caused him to be knocked back with the collision of the spear. As the weapon crashed into the ground and pierced the beast, making his body skewer from the earth and was almost charred to hell.

"W-why... does it bu-" Raiku panted softly and looked up at the lizard with a grin, as a smoking crater was left under the beast and the scales were almost burned away. "Too hot for you? Good! This is the special property I was born for!" Kaito sighed as he pushed the bow off his body and looked at his palms, seeing there were large burns across his gloves. "Man... Do you know how to overdo it."

The bow soon turned black and faded into an ash-like smoke. "Sorry man. But you know that a Magician has to end his show off excellently!" Raiku said as he nudged him. Kaito shook his head, walking over to the beast and took a knee by the hole, "You're going to tell us. What business do you have with the Imagine Breaker?" Raiku soon joined him, his hand raised and glared at the beast, almost as if he'd been threatening him.

"H-heh... You think I'd tell the business of Du'eil..? You must be stupider than you look... Long.. live.. Du'eil!" The beast soon covered himself in a large amount of flames that were disbursed from the scales around his body. Soon, there was nothing but an overcooked corpse on the pole of the spear.

Raiku sighed softly, and rose from the side of the hole. "Looks like we're reporting nothing but the capture of the Breaker. Let's go retrieve him." The two of them turned around as the continued towards the bush and saw that he wasn't there. "I know he didn't wake up. He couldn't have." Raiku said as he looked around the skateboard and searched around.

"You're right. He didn't move. We took him." As the duo turned around. They gazed upon another pair of individuals. One of them was a rather towering man with red hair and a bar code underneath his eye, a cigarette between his lips and dressed in shady black attire. Another was rather perfectly formed woman with purple hair and a white shirt that was tied right underneath her breasts and bottoms with an entire leg of fabric cut off.

The man raised his hand up to his cigarette and blew some smoke as he removed it. "I'm afraid we'll be having to take him. If you feel like stopping up, I can toss him into that tree." Raiku grinned, as he took a step forward and that movement made the woman grip her sword by the hilt. "Raiku. Relax."

Kaito stepped forward and past him as he addressed them both. "Kaori Kanzaki. Stiyl Magnus. Members of Necessarius. Very nice to meet you both." Kaito reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a silver and gold badge. "I think this seal will be enough." Stiyl sighed and dropped Touma on his side. "So you all from the HSS have started treading these grounds?" "We've been treading these grounds for a while now. But this time, it's for a purpose."

Kanzaki crossed her arms over her chest and gave them a stern look, "I'm guessing it's for the same reason we're here." Kaito replied with a shake of his head. "We were sent here on classified business. You're of authority in this area. I know this business. We were set by the Society to keep a watchful eye over the Imagine Breaker. As the weird of the Imagine Creator. It's my duty to keep this man in order."

Raiku nodded as well, and followed with "I apologize for my rash actions. As you can tell, we just got out of a scuffle. This strange lizard creature attacked us. Screaming that he was after the Imagine Breaker and spoke of the name, 'Du'eil'."

Kaito looked over at the burnt mark on the ground and rubbed his head, "That's going to be quite the spectacle. Raiku." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and passed it onto his companion. "On it." Flipping up the phone, he dialed and called in the Civil Repair Team. Kaito turned back to them. "What brings you two to these neck of the woods anyway?"

Stiyl and Kanzaki both looked at one another. Knowing full well that they'd be stuck with the same right of having to share information with one another. Kanzaki stood forward, "We've been told by the Church. As of three days ago. 10 of the Original Grimoires... Have been stolen..." Kaito's eyes widened in shock. Raiku hearing this from a distance dropped the cell phone and turned to them. Silence grew between the masses. This was a grim occurrence. Legendary tomes of magic that was said to be took much for simple minds, have been stolen.

(I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! For all of those who enjoyed this why not leave a little feedback? I'd like to know if you all are fans of this story and want to see more. Maybe some characters you want to see return? Either way! Thank you for your time in reading!)


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Of Our Lives

"What did you just say...?" Kaito said to them, clenching his fist in fear. This news was the worst that could have come out of the wood works. "How did this happen!? I thought they were safely guarded!" Kaito lost his cool in an instant. Raiku just stood there. Nothing to say and just rubbing his head.

Stiyl closed his eyes taking a drag of his cigarette. "Listen. We thought the same thing. Index Librorum Prohibitorum was in charge of keep the context of the Grimoire locked inside her head, sealed by a spell. But, due to the tampering of Imagine Breaker a while ago. The seal was, 'damaged'." Stiyl tossed his finished cigarette beside his shoe, crushing the spark out.

Kaito looked over at the duo and responded, "Then how were they stolen? How did someone so suspicious get a hold of such an important individual." Kanzaki shook her head and pointed towards Touma.

"The Church left her in his care. He has taken down many strong Magician and Esper in the past. His combat abilities and situation analysis have given him quite the reputation. But it seems that an organization outside the bountiful watch of the Church and HSS." Kanzaki finished.

Raiku joined the group after composing himself and finishing the phone call to the Civil Repair Team. "And do we have an Intel on who these individuals would be?" His question blunt and ready.

Stiyl stepped forward, sparking another smoke and took in a deep inhale, "Du'iel." His words were cold and full of sorrow. The very name left such a horrible taste in Stiyl's mouth. Kaito and Raiku glanced at one another and nodded slowly. "This is quite the issue. The beast we recently finished spoke of Imagine Breaker. Do you know anything about this?" Kaito spoke, his arms hugged across his chest.

"We don't have anything. We're searching to whatever reaches of the Magical Community we can. We came here to speak to Touma here. To see if he'd heard the name Du'iel before. Then we ran into you all." Stiyl said, holding up a document with the Seal of the Church on it.

Raiku tucked his hands into his pocket, walking over to his skateboard and hopping on it, proceeding to roll back to them. "We were sent here to watch over the Imagine Breaker. Or 'Touma' As you would call him. He's an important catalyst to the Society." Raiku said, as he rolled around the ground.

"Why is Touma so important to you all? He's just a high-school idiot with shit luck." Stiyl commented, as he started getting irritated with the rolling of the skateboard wheels.

Kaito held out his arm and made a golden apple appear in his hand, and looked down at it. "Have you ever heard of the story of King Midas? His very touch could make riches. Desires. Dreams come true. When Science and Magic cross paths, a story is born." Kaito closed his palm, making the apple disappear in a dark void.

"My code name 'IMGN-C01' meaning, Imagine Creator. My birth, as said in the reports, was a defect. This arm I was born with, was an attempt to attack back on the Magical Community. Before the treaty of the two associations. We all know of the chaos that came from the collision of the two communities."

Kaito made his way over to Touma and held his arm up, "We are two halves of the same coin. One was meant to take and One was meant to give. I was a counter measure in the rumors of this 'Imagine Breaker'." Closing his fist, he lightly nudged Touma trying to get him to awaken.

"So the legends of this ability drag on this far? His power is that deep in lore?" Kanzaki asked as she roughly pressed the base of her katana sheath in response to him pushing Touma with his foot.

Kaito backed off and nodded, "Imagine Creator is a tool, used to take in matter and recreate it into something. Something able to be physically touched. Later on, it grew even more powerful. Due to this 'defect', it gained another ability. It became the perfect counter-action to the Imagine Breaker. But, when the treaty was completed. I was put to no use. Nothing more than a Field Operative."

"Nice back story and all. But, I'm surprised this is the first this has been brought up." Stiyl said in a sarcastically annoyed tone. "You in the Science Community have such hostile ways of approaching matters. It's almost aggravating." Stiyl's eyes turned over to see several trucks pulling up and slowly surrounding the area. "What is this now?"

"The Civil Repair Team has arrived. We'll just get in their way if we stick around any longer. We'll take Imagine Breaker back to his home. We'll add in a few cute words in the report for you all." Raiku said as he stopped his skateboard next to Touma. Kanzaki and Stiyl looked at them with much suspicion, "If we find any harm to him or Index..."

"You won't. Now that we understand the relevance of him. We'll surely make sure he's fine." Kaito took a respectful bow to them both, raising up and meeting eye to eye with Stiyl. Both men having almost a gun fight stare in their eyes.

Raiku just went ahead and scooped up Touma, tucking him over his shoulder and rolling off. Kanzaki slipped Kaito a sheet of paper, marking the address of the apartment and several instructions needed to carry out the mission properly. The group parted ways quickly as the repair team began to taken in the dead body for testing and fix the damaged property.

The next morning, Touma woke up to the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He held onto his head, and looked around. "What the … I'm alive? They didn't kill me..." "We aren't savages you know." Touma jumped quickly as the voice of Kaito startled him. He backed up quickly and saw the two of them in his apartment. "Touma!" Suddenly, he was attacked by a large covering of white.

"You had me worried Touma! Strange people came in with Touma passed out and I thought they were going to hurt you! How dare you make me this scared!" She looked up at him with a reddened face, soft tears in her eyes and her cheeks puffed out. Touma only silently stared between the two men and Index, his beloved companion.

"We brought you home. Imagine Breaker" "Touma!" Index replied to Kaito with a sharp point of her finger, it barely pushing past the sleeves on her Walking Church. She was glaring up at him, which made him bow in retort. "I apologize madam. Touma. We safely secured you home. After associating with some friends of yours. We are sorry for the rude interaction but it was part of our assignment."

Touma stood up, his eyes still hostile towards them. "Your job is to come around and assault high school students. And with my luck, it had to be me." He sighed and turned away, a dark cloud could almost be seen over Touma's head.

Raiku stepped over and placed a hand over his shoulder, "Well, we're students as well! And Besides, you're all shaped up and healthy now! No hard feelings?" He said in a joking manner, offering a fist bump and smiled. Touma only glared at him, pushing him off his shoulder.

"Either way. I want you two out of this place as soon as possible. I've got to go to school." Kaito and Raiku looked at one another and nodded as Touma grabbed his bag and walked out the door. Index sat there with her hands folded together and pouting as he rushed out the door in such a hurry.

Making it down the street, Touma sighed and grumbled to himself about the situation, being knocked out and dragged home wasn't to his liking. Along his walk he'd stopped, feeling some strange presence around him, along with some several shoe clicks that stopped when did.

Touma slowly turned around with a most annoyed expression to see the both of them behind him and dressed up in the same uniform as Touma with bright smiles. "What the hell is the matter with you two!?" Touma said in an angered tone towards the two.

"What ever do you mean, Touma?" Kaito replied politely. Raiku followed with a wide grin, "Were just going to school! Are we bad for being good students?" They both tried to play off their actions so suddenly that it only angered him even more. "Whatever! Just keep yourselves away from me. I want nothing to do with the likes of yo-" He was quickly interrupted with a by a punch to the head. "What the hell was that for?" He said holding the spot that got struck only to see it was Makoto.

"Stop yelling like an idiot all the time. You'll attract strange people. Speaking of strange..." She said turning to see the duo standing behind Touma and waving at her. "What exactly are the new guys doing with you?" She asked him in a suspicious tone.

Touma took a long sigh and turned to her, "I've just received a horrible burden. Something to be expected from my luck." He just shuffled past her with his head held down, and was continued to be followed by them. Mikoto glared and walked with him as well. "That's not answering my question!" Mikoto said, starting to get infuriated at Touma's behavior.

He continued to walk in silence, until she finally turned back to them. "One of you feel like explaining this?" She said in such a stern tone that both stopped in their tracks.

Kaito walk forward and bowed to Mikoto, "If you must know, we decided to walk to school with Touma. He'd offered to show us around and even befriend us, as new students." Raiku gave a sharp thumbs up and nodded to her. She only glared at them, walking past them and Touma. Kaito and Raiku looked at one another, taking a large sigh of relief.

The whole group of students walked along the path to the full school yard. Raiku placed his skateboard down and started to glide around them. Letting out a loud whistle, he observed all the people. "Man. You really wouldn't have guessed this many people would be here until you really took a look." Touma's head was still down, letting out a soft sigh.

"Well, I suppose we should 'mingle'? We still have a good amount of time before the classes begin." Kaito spoke rising his arm in a cheerful manner in which Raiku followed right after. "That's the spirit!"

Mikoto shook her head and walked away from the group, "I'm soooo glad I don't have to deal with you strange idiots..." As she walked past a group of guys one of them reached around and slapped her behind. This set her off instantly, making her clench her fists. "Speaking of idiots... Who the hell do you think you ar-!?" She was stopped instantly.

In sight of her was Raiku with his fist sent dead into the male's cheek who touched her. His fist simply sparked his crimson colored energy. "Don't you have a mother? Show women some respect!" The other boys who helped him up glared up at Raiku. "You'll pay for that asshole... Just you watch."

As the boy crept off with a most pissed off expression, Raiku turned to Mikoto and raised a hand, "No need to thank me or anything, it was my ples-" He was soon interrupted by a swift strike to his cheek. "Idiot! I could have more than flattened those perverted wastes of space! Stay out of my business next time or I'll send you to the electric chair!" She walked off grumbling to herself.

Raiku rubbed his cheek and rolled his eyes. "Excuuuuse me Princess." Touma slid over to Kaito, who was standing there with an amazed expression on his face and softly whispered. "Hey... Whats with your friend? Why'd he spring into action like that?" Kaito whispered back. "Raiku was always one to highly respect women. Especially considering he was raised by his mother. I could ask you the same thing." Kaito replied folding his arms and grinning.

Touma turned away and curled into a ball on the ground, "Oh trust me... I know his pain... She almost turned me into burnt Touma Toast... She's always been that type of gal." Fake tears seemed to be streaming down Touma's face at the memory.

Kaito nodded as he pulled out a small notepad and scribbling in his observations. "Japanese High School Girls show violent tendencies? Is this what the books would call... "Tsundere"? This is all very interesting!" He flipped the pad down and looked at Touma. "You know if you say that in front of her face, she'll rip you to shreds man..." With that statement, the bell seemed to have rang.

Touma rose from the ground and led the way with the rest of group. Upon entering the classroom, Ms. Komoe greeted everyone happily. "Take your seats! Class will begin shortly!" Kaito walked up and bowed to her. "Thank you for service today Ms. Tsukuyomi. I look forward to your excellent teachings." She blinked in confusion, which was followed by her blushing and waving her hand, "Oh no! Flattery won't get you the grade you want! Haha. Well maybe a little." She said in a joking manner.

Walking behind him, Touma quickly tugged him by the collar and pulled him to the back of the classroom, "Man if you're gunna kiss up to the teacher, at least do it normally... That stuff is just over the top." Kaito looked back at him and allowed himself to be pulled. "This is all such an eventful morning... So much research to be done."

As the class progressed on, Ms. Komoe announced her lessons happily. Raiku simply groaned and stroked his cheek, really feeling that sting she left in his cheek. "She really got you good huh pal?" Kaito whispered to him upon examining his actions. Raiku replied with a nod. "Hurts like hell... Did I really deserve thaaaaat?" Raiku planted his head to the desk.

Kaito gave his friend a pat on the back and turned away. "You'll be fine. Let the fact that you played the gentlemen ease your pain." Raiku nodded against the desk. Soon after that, a couple of spit balls flew at Kaito and Raiku. Kaito felt one stick to his cheek and caught the other. Raiku was simply pecked away with them. "Who in the hell..."

The culprits of this were none other than the boys from earlier. "So they have this class as well... Irony is truly a curse." Kaito tossed it away and took off his glove, tucking it into his pocket. Raiku growled and dusted them out of his hair. The guys continued to shoot them and releasing small snickers. "I think someone wants to stay after class..." Ms. Komoe said as she puffed out her cheeks and turned away from the boys. Kaito and Raiku both stared at them with the happiest grins, bumping fists.

The boys only glared back at them with darts in their eyes at them. They all returned back to watching Ms. Komoe. She continued on with the rest of the class until the bell rang. Touma, Kaito, and Raiku all took their leave. The boys mixed into the crowd and escaped with the rest of the bunch.

After the class the rest of them left for lunch. Our group having the earliest period after a 4 hour class in Ms. Tomoe's they all were starved. "Ooooooh man! Something smells awesome!" Raiku said as he walked into the Cafeteria. The place looked brand new, considering it was a new addition and remodeling of the lunch room, everything was fresh. The boys grabbed their trays and stood in the line. The kind women granted them all with smiles as they served their foods. Raiku was the happiest to receive it all the food.

Right behind them were that same group of individuals. Each one of them bumped into Raiku and Kaito making some of their food splash on their shirts. At this point they were asking for war. Kaito watched them grab their food and walk off, bumping several people along the way then seeing Touma. "Forgive me Imagine Breaker..." Kaito reached his arm out and whispered, "Lets have a little fun..." His hand rose from his side, and focused around Touma's feet. Out of a black mass soon created another tray on the floor.

Touma stepped forward, his foot getting caught on the tray and his food flying out of his hands and sailed across the air and onto the boys. They tried to stop and cover themselves from the platter of cooked goodies and only made it worse on themselves. They'd tripped over the tumbled Touma and fell to the floor and onto their own trays.

Silence grew around the room, until Kaito and Raiku burst into laughter which then fueled the flames and caused the rest of them to crack up in laughter. Touma laid against the ground with the most miserable expression on his face. The boys rose from the floor, observing all of the food covering them. "You two... you ain't gunna get away with this shit." Kaito and Raiku wiped their eyes, trying to clear their tears of joy and ignoring their statements.

Their actions only angered them more, the largest one of them took a swing at Raiku. The fist was quickly stopped by "HALT!" Kaito, Raiku, and the boy turned to see Ms. Komoe walking in with her hands on her hips angrily. "Disrupting class, ditching punishment and harassing students? You three never learn! To the room." She pointed her finger towards the door waiting for them to march.

Kaito's eyes widened in surprise. Even though she was so small and innocent looking, she was respected to this extent even by thugs. The boys one by one left the lunchroom with humiliation and potatoes covering them. There was nothing but an aura of hate around them.

Later on in the day, Raiku and Kaito were running along a long track in the back of the school. "I wonder what a school full of intellectuals bothers with athletics..." Raiku said with soft sigh under his breath. Kaito shook his head, leaving his eyes closed. "Don't be foolish. You know that everyone needs to stay in shape, in both mind and body.

Raiku stuck his tongue out at his friend and groaned softly, "We've been at it for about three hours... Let's hit the showers." Both of them stopped to catch their breath and slowly began their walk towards the showers.

Mixed in the crowd of men, Raiku and Kaito were being followed and it was more than obvious who their pursuers were. The boys stripped themselves once they made their way to the boy's locker room and made it to the showers. Close behind, the boys plotted and snickered as Kaito and Raiku entered the showers.

The two goons that followed the main one took their clothes from the lockers and ran off with them. Soon after that, they made their way back with towels for them and snickered. "They'll know what's coming to them now..." said one of the goons. "No, hell no. They'll pay with bruises and blood..." The one that spoke of this stripped himself and took lead with a towel on.

"Hey Kaito, you ever wonder why guys shower like this all together? I mean, don't you think that would be a bit weird?" "Of course it is but what can we do? If I were in charge, we would all have individual showering! This is so unnatural that it's almost sickening. I won't make a fuss though." Kaito replied which made Raiku snicker. "I'll give you something to bitch about prissy boy!"

The two of them turned around and sighed softly, knowing this voice. "Are you really going to bother us again?" Kaito replied, the steam covering their exposed lower halves. The boys laughed and walked up to the duo. "You've been getting lucky all day new boy! People like you are never good news. We'll show you for making fools of us!" They rushed them, throwing their fists. Kaito's eyes scanned their every moments and didn't move a moment. Raiku glared at them, his temper catching the best of him, Kaito's observational skills could see every bit of lightning that sparked off the hairs on his arms and fingertips.

Kaito sent his elbow into his friend's stomach hard enough to knock him back into the wall and hit his head on the edge of the bar, knocking him out. Kaito ducked the swings from the boys and used the water on the floor to drop on his knees and power slide between them. 'Forgive me my friend... But if you blew your temper here... Who knows what would have happened with all this water and the other students...'

"Trying to do our job for us, eh? Aren't you sweet?" They mocked Kaito's actions. He turned towards them and glared at him with hatred in his eyes. "You've tested my patience for the last time..." Kaito took a stance and which made them at him questionably. With a swift rush, Kaito send his elbow into one of them, and almost knocked his chest in. "Too slow...!" He grabbed the other by the neck and sent his head into his nose, breaking it and causing blood to run down his face.

Two of the goons down and broken, Kaito glared at the last one. "W-what the fuck are you!? Damn freak thinking he can take out my boys!" The last one rushed at Kaito, this was his easy undoing. "Sloppy form..." Kaito tightened his fist and covered it quickly in a metal glove, "Let this be a reminder! You are a nothing but a pest!" His fist delivered a sudden glow to his stomach and instantly winded him, slumping him over his arm.

Kaito's head covered in the blood of the other boy remained in a stilled state, only looking at the other side of the shower, other boys came to see what the commotion was. Kaito snapped out of his trance of battle and tucked his arm behind his back quickly. "Oh dear... Looks like a terrible accident.. Hehe." "D-dude are you okay? They didn't do ya too bad did they." One of the students remarked to the blood on his head.

Kaito bowed to the boys, "I greatly apologize. They didn't do too much harm! I feel perfectly fine! You can all go about your days." He let out a laugh, holding the side of his head and smiling.

The boys only stared at him questionably and turned around going about their day. Gossip was already filling the air about how he'd knocked out one of the biggest bullies in their school. Most of them spoke of marking him as a hero for this action. Kaito turned away from them and cleaned the blood off his face. Kaito looked at the passed out bodies of the boys and shook his head, "You need to be taught some valuable lessons..."

Some time later Raiku woke up and rubbed his head, "Hey there sleepy head." Kaito said sipping on an energy drink. "What the... what the fuck happened man?" Raiku flinched as he touched the lump on the back of his head, "Sweet. Sweet payback. And You're welcome for the towel." Crushing the can, Kaito pointed his finger at the shower.

Raiku was confused but hurried over to the showers and instantly burst into laughter. All he could see was the boys stripped of their towels and their hands and legs handcuffed together. This was Kaito's idea of a light punishment for them. "Man you really don't take these things lightly buddy." "You know me." "And that's why were friends!" Kaito grinned at the statement, reaching out and fist bumping him. "Well there is bad news."

Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned to his friend. "Do tell... Make my day." Kaito sighed as well tossing the can into the trash. "One of the goons woke up early. Made them tell me where our clothes are." Kaito slipped his arms behind his back and begun to lead the way.

A short travel later they found themselves several feel away from the girl's locker room. "You can't be serious." "Alas I am my friend..." "You can't be serious..." The boys placed their hands on their heads and begun to think of a solution to this issue.

After several moments, Kaito snapped. "Raiku... I'll need a favor from you." Raiku turned his head and raised his eyebrow, "Go on?" "What I'm about to do... Never speak of this to anyone." Kaito reached his arm out and concentrated heavily, "Imagine Creator... Give me this wish..." Creating a mass of black, his hand clenched roughly and the veins popped against his skin.

Kaito created the item that he needed and held onto a small box that he'd shaped and walked into a janitor's closet. "What the living hell do you have planned?" Raiku said and sat next to the door, patiently waiting for his companion.

There was a sudden snap at the lock of the door as it slowly pushed open, "Remember... Tell no one!" Kaito stepped out of the bathroom, his towel was now wrapped around his chest and waist, his hair was draped and tied over his shoulder, and wearing several different types of make-up which made his facial complexion look more feminine.

Raiku stood there in amazement at the sudden transformation, his eye twitching slightly. "Don't you stare at me... I'm only doing this for our clothes!" Kaito sighed walking away from him Raiku and taking a deep breath at the door. "This is too much a man should have to bare..."

Kaito entered the locker room and could instantly see past a cascade of steam, girl after girl who were dressing or undressing themselves. His face lite up a bright red as he tried to walk as femininely as he could. He searched each of the lockers for the specific one that he was looking for.

"Can I help you!?" A girl walked up behind him, she was pink haired and had large bubbly blue eyes and seemed to have one of the cheeriest smiles. Her greeting which made him jump quickly, "Oh? Oh! No no! I can show myself around." Kaito bowed and went back to searching the lockers. "But you seem lost!" She stood closer and poked herself against him, this made Kaito twitch and blush. "Of course not! You can go about your day hehehe."

Kaito finally found the locker after a sharp turn around a corner and created a lock pick quickly and made easy work of the lock. "Yes! Got the goods..." He took hold of their clothes and tried creeping out of the bathroom quickly. "Oh! Did you find what you were looking fo-?" "Gah!" Kaito tripped over and almost lost his towel, "Look I have to go... It was nice meeting you." Kaito turned away and tried walking, he stumbled quickly and tripped and fell over a girls bag. The clothes flew out of his hands and across the floor, along with his towel.

"Heeey. Aren't those male uniforms?" Kaito rose from the floor a bit rubbing his head. "Mercy this is difficult..." He looked around at the girls who were staring at him in silence. "Oh dear..." The room filled with screams and shrieks. Kaito's voice could be hear in large yelps and screams of panic, "Dear god! Raiku!" He ran out of the bathroom with their clothing in his hand.

Raiku quickly dashed behind him and caught him, they were both room being tailed by a large crowd of the female students, "What in the living hell happened in their!?" "Abort mission! Abort mission! Abort mission!"

The girls were throwing hair brushes and bars of soap at them as they made their dash out the gym and through some of the halls. On the way they passed Touma who was walking around with his head held down and sighing, "What's wrong with today? Why today?" Raising his head all he could see was himself bring rushed by woman then trampled. "A-ah.. W-why..?"

Kaito and Raiku cut into a nearby classroom and shut the door behind them quickly to catch their breath. "Think we lost them?" Raiku asked his friend, sharply turning his head "If we didn't, the window is our only hope..." The two boys collapsed to the floor, their panic soon turning into laughter. "Our first day of real school... Look at us now man. More days to come..." "I suppose you are correct. Hopefully days I won't have to dress so... " "pretty?" Raiku replied in a joking manner which made Kaito kick him in the side.

After they rested out the remainder of the school day in the classroom. They made their way out and met Touma on the way out the building, "Dare I ask what that was?" Touma's face was miserable as his clothing and skin were covered in footprints. "You really don't want to know?" Kaito replied with the same look of disappointment on his face and Raiku's. The three shared a sigh and begun their shameful walk home.

"So... I'm assuming you guys are going to be crashing at my place from now on?" Raiku and Kaito both put on the cutest faces they could to try and convince Touma to let them stay. This drove him even crazier to let two people are are out to spy on him, live with him. "I swear... Your damned organization doesn't fund the field soldiers... Fine. But one of you is going to have to get handle the cooking..."

Raiku and Kaito shared around fist bump and walked on both sides of Touma putting an arm around him, "Think about it this way man! You've got two more friends in your life! More the merrier!" Touma teared up slightly at the thought and let out a scream while the others only shared laughter. So ended the first day of school for the agents.

_**I'm very sorry for the wait everyone! This chapter was a long time coming, I know. I've been struggling with my studies in College and trying to find a job. Combine that with writers block and what do you get!? Haha Well, the next chapter won't be that far off! I promise! Please leave a review and share it around to your friends! Things have calmed down for me, so my time should be a lot more free! I hope you all enjoy.**_


End file.
